camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Union Semi
The Union Semi (ユニオン・セミ) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folder. It is also called Union C-II by many sources Including , p. 935, this page of the AJCC website and this page at westfordcomp.com. According to , p. 371, it is also the name given in the Kamera Zukan book by Sugiyama and Naoi. , because of the engraving on the top housing. It was made in 1953–4 by a company called Union Kōgaku, a microscope maker. Dates: , p. 371. Microscope maker: advertisement published in the May 1953 issue of Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 202. Description of the body The Union C-II is certainly based on the contemporary Zenobia C. The advance knob is different and has a smooth top with a black arrow engraved. There is a depth-of-field scale on the shutter plate. On the right of the top housing, in place of the rotating depth-of-field indicator of the Zenobia C, there is a film reminder, similarly made to look like a knob, and rotating to display the film type (for example COLOR) under a crescent-shaped window situated on top. The front leather is embossed Union and the back leather has no marking and is cut differently from that on the Zenobia, with more black trim at the top and bottom. The top housing is engraved Union and C-II, with the serial number engraved on its back. Examples of serial numbers include 53885 Example observed in an online auction. and 531845 Example pictured in this page at westfordcomp.com. : "53" probably refers to the year of production. Lens and shutter equipment The camera is advertised in May 1953 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 202. under the name "Union Semi", for , with a Conoor Anastigmat 7.5cm f:3.5 four-element coated lens and a Copal shutter giving B, 1–200 speeds, synchronized and having a self-timer. The distributor was Murakami Shashin-yōhin. At some point, the shutter was changed from a synchronized Copal with B, 1–200 speeds and ASA bayonet connector It equips the camera pictured in the May 1953 advertisement cited above and the one pictured in this page of the AJCC website. to a later Copal variant with B, 1–300 speeds and PC socket It equips the camera pictured in , the one pictured in this page at Japan Family Camera and the one pictured in this page at westfordcomp.com. . The lens is engraved H.C. Conoor Anastigmat 1:3.5 F=7.5cm No,xxxxxx, where "H.C." probably stands for "Hard Coated". Examples of lens serial numbers go from four digits to six digits: maybe 2878 Example pictured in this page of the AJCC website. , 28993 Example observed in an online auction. , 281381 Example pictured in this page at Japan Family Camera. , 282058 Example pictured in this page at westfordcomp.com, lens number 282058. . The common prefix "28" certainly corresponds to Shōwa year 28, corresponding to 1953 in the Japanese calendar. Notes Bibliography * Item 975. * P. 935. Links In English: * Union C-II at westfordcomp.com In Japanese: * Union C-II at Japan Family Camera * Union C-II in a page of the AJCC website Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Okada/Daiichi Category: U